


The Ending of Another Era

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Series: Page/Plant/post Zeppelin Through 90s [3]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rock Stars, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, jimbert - Freeform, page/plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: It seems I can still write Jimbert! Lol.This is based on an interview.Sorry for all the feels but I think the ending of the Page/Plant era needed to be explored.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Jimmy Page/Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Page/Plant/post Zeppelin Through 90s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968325
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	The Ending of Another Era

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome and M/M.
> 
> No offense meant to any of the people in the footage of this Italian appearance. The characters in this fic are merely based on them.
> 
> Jimbert forrrrrreverrrrr

Italy November 1998

Christmas was coming up, and the erstwhile guys who the Page/Plant tour are named after are in Italy at a TV station as a little promotion before their shows. It's sheer chaos as there's people crammed into a small space and everyone is trying to give Robert and Jimmy Christmas gifts. The interviewer, who luckily knows both Italian and English, added a semblance of order to the proceedings by explaining some of the presents to the musicians.

The host was the largest Italian either had ever seen, with a bright shock of electric red dyed hair. One of the employees, a short, petite lady, took particular interest in the duo and made no bones about it, shamelessly flirting with and flitting about them. She hugged Robert, then Jimmy handily steered her away from the singer, his hands on her tiny waist, then slapped her ass brazenly. Pressed against the guitarist, she was entranced to be in his arms. Those talented hands rubbing, squeezing. She could feel his heartbeat.

Apparently nobody cares in Italy. Or perhaps they really, really love Led Zeppelin.

The host handed a package to Jimmy and told him it was from a girl that was still outside but that later maybe he could meet her.

"Oh, I hope so," the guitarist says, his tone mirthful. His raven hair he'd had chopped short, but it framed his head in bouncy waves. After having Jimmy's hands all over her for a minute, the same woman appears beside the host with the microphone, who translates for her, saying that she had gotten the blond man something to go with the necklace she'd gotten him. Later on during the spectacle Robert swung the slender Italian lady up into his arms like she weighed nothing, and the translator never missed a bit.

"She's my Christmas present," Robert explained. "A little bit early."

The interviewer and those close to this scene laugh. She's already snuggled right into his arms, her own wrapped tightly around his neck. One would think he was carrying her over the threshold after having just been married.

The red haired guy translates, "She would like some blues from you."

"Some blues? Ok, how about some blues during the 'How Many More Times' song." Eventually he puts her down and she goes to the box with the offering she has for him.

Translation by huge red haired guy: It's a necklace, it's Indian, and it's for ya.

A huge, dangly, jewelled necklace is removed from its case. Robert is so tall the petite employee must rise up on her tiptoes to drape it around his neck. Also ironic is how Robert can wear a faded baggy Adidas sweatshirt and still look good in it. The interviewer remarks how beautiful the necklace is and that he's jealous.

"Oh, this is a terrible job," quips Robert. "Worst job I've had." Once the woman got it fastened the singer pulled her closer, she leaned up and kissed his neck softly. Hidden by her thick black hair, he nuzzled her face with his own while he stroked her tresses affectionately with his hand. Shielded somewhat by a bystander and her hair, Robert's lips find hers in a quick but sizzling kiss, all in front of giant Italian guy and the cameras and all. Robert and Jimmy would have her together, tonight. The pair was road weary, tired, the album wasn't doing well, nothing like the Unledded album. Nowhere close.

The blatant misbehaving with the Italians was the duo's give a shit having been busted. The cameras caught a couple of middle age rock stars living it up, joking, schmoozing, flirting, groping, but it didn't show what was going on with the situation, or between them, or the fact that this stripped down tour and stripped down album just wasn't generating. There was disappointment all around, and the singer and guitarist were feeling the strain.

The money wasn't all that important to Robert, but he was beginning to feel this project had run its course. Charlie wanted to move on to other things, and who could blame him for wanting to not have his father in law be his boss anymore. Both men had aged during these four years, with Robert appearing particularly weathered. Robert had lost Najma after she found him with Jimmy after a show, Jimmy's marriage was disintegrating, and now even the music just wasn't happening anymore. 

That night they both fucked the woman who'd been flirting with them in their hotel room. At one point they had her locked up like some chinese finger cuffs, one at each end, plugging away. Was this what it had come to? Mouth and ass fucking some bird who spoke barely any English at once to generate some spark, to make the grind bearable? They all climaxed, both dutifully making the Italian woman cream several times, but things went downhill. Jimmy must've sensed Robert's frustration and disillusionment, he became nasty that night, yelled at Robert for speaking kindly to the bird even though she didn't understand 90% of what he was saying.

"No need for all that, Jimjam," taken aback, Robert said gently. "She's been a real trooper, matter of fact."

"She was a means to an end, Rob. You're so worried about her feelings, get rid of her. I want it to be just us, now," the guitarist snapped brutally.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Robert shot back. "What is with you tonight?"

"Just throw the Italian slut out!" Jimmy roared.

The lady looked from one musician to the other, perplexed at what could've warranted this sudden shift. Things had been going so well. 

Robert's blue eyes, stormy now, narrowed at Jimmy. "All right. Then we're gonna talk," and without further ado, naked and still with a sheen of sweat and body fluids from all parties on him, began gathering up the lady's clothes. He handed them to her, and she began to understand she was being dismissed. "I'm sorry, dear. You've been lovely," Robert told her as she donned her wrinkled clothes. "Yes, time for you to go."

He walked her to the door, kissed her cheeks, slammed it once she was outside. "What the fuck, Jimmy."

"What the fuck indeed," the dark haired guitarist snarled from the bed. "Always so worried about everyone else's feelings."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're not special, love. They've never been anything, but you treat them like they're something they're not. You always have. First tour in Zeppelin, you're giving them your food, your clothes, jewelry."

"They're human beings, Jim."

"They don't care about you!" Jimmy yelled. "I do! I love you, and you're leaving me!" He couldn't believe he just blurted it out.

Both men stared into the silence for a good minute. "Is that what's this about? Some fool idea I'm gonna run off into the wilderness without telling you?" Robert crawled into the bed beside his husband. "Jimmurs, you're being ridiculous."

"You're getting that look. That antsy, faraway look," the guitarist accused. "Just don't, don't leave without saying goodbye. Please."

Robert knew better than to deny it; he felt this project and relationship had run its course, and he wasn't one to dawdle, or to overthink. Once a thing was finished or the fun no longer there, he moved on, and rarely looked back. Things had become strained and Robert felt that he needed to do his own thing, see what was over the horizon, playing Zeppelin covers and originals that people were only so-so about was boring him now. He felt Jimmy needed to move on, play with other people, love other people. It was stifling, how could Jimmy breathe like this?

"I'm not going to disappear, darling. But you know I want to do other things."

"Without me," sighed Jimmy.

"It wouldn't be forever, Jim. I love you, and always will. You know this." The golden-maned singer gathered the sullen guitarist into his warm, strong arms. Jimmy eventually relaxed and melted into the embrace. Tired from their exertions, they dozed off, naked, clinging together, just the two of them.

It still wasn't daylight when the guitarist awoke, his golden god still wrapped around him, asleep. He didn't get to see this very often, he usually was up at night long after Robert and the singer was always up before him. Robert's yellow hair was spread all around his head, his face still in peaceful repose. Gods, he was magnificent, the arms, chest, legs, still so beautiful. Jimmy couldn't resist; he snuggled closer and kissed those lips. Robert woke up being kissed tenderly yet with need by his guitarist, moaned into his lover's mouth, rubbed wantonly against the older man.

Even now, Jimmy saw Robert was ready for him at the drop of a hat. The singer laid his big hand on Jimmy's half-erection, felt it stiffen and come to life, stroked him slowly. After a bit Robert started to bend down to take the guitarist in his mouth, but Jimmy stopped him. "No, I need to..ahhh..be inside you. Feel you."

Robert kissed him, waited while Jimmy lubed himself up, his own cock hard and aching. The guitarist was soon bending over Robert, taking in the sight of this man who he loved and would love until they put him in the ground, this source of love and comfort and courage and pain and torment and frustration all at once. Jimmy pushed into Robert's entrance slowly, sank in, heard the singer's groan as he adjusted. He pulled Jimmy down to him, kissed him, then they began moving. Slowly. Together. 

Jimmy had gained weight once he'd gotten clean years prior, and had discovered that food is a good thing when you eat it, which resulted in the tummy he complained about. Robert found it adorable, he loved that Jimmy was healthier, loved the feeling of his heavier frame on top of him. They moved in this steady rhythm for a good while, just enjoying one another's bodies. Both knew this was another epoch that was coming to an end, and they didn't want to fight, struggle, they just wanted to enjoy these last moments leading up to the point where Robert goes chasing his dreams and mirages again.

Oh it was bittersweet. Even their long, drawn-out, intense orgasms had sadness mixed with the pleasure. Two middle-aged rock stars, still in love, sometimes at odds, only human, after all.

When it was over and Robert drew him close, uncaring that he'd spent himself on both their bellies, and kissed that beloved face. Not today, but soon, Robert thought, I must go. I'm sorry, my love, but we will hate one another soon, and hate music and ourselves.

"I love you," Robert whispered to Jimmy as the guitarist dozed off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, kleenex, etc welcome lol
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
